


Two Doctors on Call

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [13]
Category: Mad to Be Normal (2017), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill's Study, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell comes to visit Bill at work but the boy would never have been able to guess that this would happen.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters/R.D. Laing
Series: The Campbell One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Two Doctors on Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU so is an alternative meeting of Campbell and Ronnie.  
> Hope this works...

Campbell had been sitting on the sofa for a while before he decided to go and visit Bill at work. “Daddy.” He whispers, moving behind Bill to hug him. “What a nice surprise.” Bill wraps an arm behind him to rest a hand on his boy’s back. “I wanted to see you.” Campbell smiles, Bill’s chair spinning so that he was facing the boy. “Can we go to lunch?” Campbell asks, moving in between the man’s legs and wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck. “Well, I’m afraid I have some work to do.” Bill sighs, stroking a hand up and down the boy’s back. “But I’m meeting with someone who you may find interesting.” Campbell looks up to Bill, the man brushing a thumb over the boy’s cheek. “He’s a psychologist. Works with schizophrenics but he said he’d love to have a chat with you.” Bill smiles gently, moving a hand down to the boy’s hips to shuffle him back again. “Jane!” Bill calls out to the waiting room where his secretary sat. “Can you bring in a chair for Campbell please?” Jane nods, putting down the phone. “Can’t I sit on your lap daddy?” Campbell asks, touching at Bill’s arm. “Not just now bubba… Thank you Jane.” Bill smiles at the woman who sets the chair down next to Bill’s desk for Campbell to sit down at. “Dr Laing is at reception. Should I let him through, Sir?” Bill closes up the book he had open and sets it aside. “You can send him through, close the door on your way out.” Bill instructs, looking in one of his desk drawers for another notebook and getting that one ready. 

Bill stands as the man comes in. “Dr Laing, thank you for coming in.” Bill shakes the man’s hand, watching Jane leave and close the door. “This is Campbell, Campbell this is Dr Laing.” The man holds his hand out to the boy. “Call me Ronnie.” Campbell looks at the man's hand, lifting his own to copy what Bill had done. “So I’ve considered what we’ve talked about on the phone and I think it’s a good idea that I come aboard.” Ronnie starts, eyes flicking to look at Campbell every once in a while. “I can show you to the room, teach you how all the equipment works.” Bill gets up from his chair. “You should bring the boy with us, don’t want to leave him alone.” Ronnie says, looking Campbell up and down. “He’s got his book, that boy could read for hours.” Bill tells the man, watching Ronnie carefully. “I insist.” He says, now looking to Bill with eyes that you couldn’t say no to. “Let’s go Campbell.” Bill holds his hand out, the boy taking it as they lead Ronnie to the observation room. “So this bit is rather simple, just two of the usual examination beds pushed together. It’s not the comfiest but no one has complained before.” Bill says before turning to the machine. “Now we connect these to the subjects body, measuring their reactions to the stimuli.” Ronnie brushes a hand over the bed. “Show me.” Ronnie says, Bill turning to face him, confusion falling over it. “Excuse me.” Bill asks. “Show me how it works, I bet the boy would be perfectly happy to.” Ronnie smiles at Campbell. “His name is Campbell.” Bill says, scratching at the back of the boy’s back. 

“It’s a bit cold.” Campbell whines, Bill’s hands soft on his bare chest as he sticks the electrodes on. “I know.” Bill tells him, glancing over to how Ronnie was watching them. “So there are specific spots that these go on?” He asks, arms crossed over his chest. “They pick up certain measurements that have to be carefully measured. So uh yes.” Bill tells him, Ronnie stepping forward to rest his hand on one of the electrodes that lay on Campbell’s lower stomach. “And they don’t fall off easily?” His fingers circle the electrode, Campbell’s stomach tensing as he lets out a small noise. Ronnie smiles, looking up at Bill. “I think.” Ronnie starts, choosing his words carefully. “We should do a session now. I mean it would be a waste not to use them now the bo- Campbell is all wired up.” Ronnie points out. “Have you ever looked at the results of three people?” Ronnie adds, hoping that Bill would catch on. “I’ve never tried.” He admits, keeping a hand on Campbell’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “First time for everything.” Ronnie smiles, leaning over the boy and pulling Bill into a kiss, catching him off guard. “I…I hope that you haven’t got the wrong impression here Ronnie.” Bill swallows, watching as Ronnie joins him on the other side of the bed. “I know exactly the type of impression you wanted me to pick up.” Ronnie rests a hand on Bill’s chest. “Especially when you so easily wired your boyfriend up as soon as I asked.” Ronnie smirks. “We’ll be hitting two birds with one stone, three people for your study and.” Ronnie’s hand moves up to Bill’s chin. “And I can learn how manic depressives react to pleasure. What do you think?” Ronnie asks, brushing a thumb over Bill’s lips. 

Bill moans as he thrusts into the boy, lips on his neck as he leaves small marks on the boy. “Campbell.” The boy looks over to the Scot, his colourful shirt unbuttoned but still on. “Look up at me. Good boy.” Ronnie strokes his fingers under the boy’s chin making him lift his head. Ronnie watches as Campbell’s eyes flicker closed, the scot leans in connecting their lips. “Bill switch places, have the boy ride you.” Ronnie instructs, sitting himself up onto the spare space on the bed. Bill helps to turn the two of them around so that Campbell is sitting in his lap. “That’s better.” Ronnie flicks his eyes to Bill. “Now you can help me.” Bill looks over to the scot, his hand gripping Cambell’s hip as he tries to hold in a moan. “I’ve been told that these are magical hands but I bet they do a lot more than stitch.” Ronnie takes hold of Bill’s hand pecking it before leading down from his lips to his stomach. “Daddy.” Campbell whines, resting his head in Bill’s shoulder. “Oh I see.” Ronnie smirks. “I bet a part of you has always dreamt about being overpowered.” Ronnie whispers, leading the man’s hand lower. “You’ve done everything I’ve told you since I walked in.” Ronnie lets out a small growl as he rests his hand on Bill’s cheek, thumb brushing over the man’s lips to part them slightly. “Let’s see how well you can multitask.” Ronnie pushes his finger in. “Okay.” Bill says, starting to suck on Ronnie’s finger when it is suddenly shoved to the back of his throat. “Okay what?” He asks, pulling his finger away again. “Okay sir.” Bill says, feeling Campbell fall into subspace. “Daddy is here.” He says, rubbing the boy’s back with his free hand. “Maybe we should let him rest, I want to hear your noises properly.” Ronnie tells Bill. 

Campbell was now dressed and sleeping in one of the chairs on the other side of the glass. “Now I’ve got you all to myself.” Ronnie smirks, shuffling over so that he was straddled over the man. “I wonder what goes on in a brain like yours, to become a man who enjoys watching others have sex. Psychologists would have a day out investigating you.” Bill looks up at the man, panting. “I don’t like watching. It’s about the results, the science.” He tells the man, feet curling at Ronnie cups him. “Oh of course.” Bill closes his eyes, Ronnie’s hand stroking him gently. “I wonder if it would be important for me to join your study. I can help you with the psychology of sex.” Ronnie doesn’t give Bill a moment to respond before he is thrusting into him. “What do you think?” Ronnie moans, beard scratching at Bill’s chest as he scrapes his teeth down the man’s body. “Can you convince your fancy hospital friends?” He moves his face back up to look at Bill, eyes shut with his lip in between his teeth. “Make your noises, it’s a safe space.” Ronnie takes hold of Bill starting to flick his wrist. Bill’s leg kicks out, his hands twisting in the sheets. “Don’t mess me about.” Ronnie whispers in the man’s ear, making Bill let out a moan. “Good.” Bill can’t hold back now, he lets out a shaky breath as he cums into Ronnie’s hands. The scot thrusting into the man faster now, head twisting in Bill’s shoulder as he is sent over the edge.


End file.
